


A Place for the Holidays

by FilipinoMestiza



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Edward is a funny drunk, F/M, One Shot, this is meant to be an experiment for a bigger story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilipinoMestiza/pseuds/FilipinoMestiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah finds Jacob bruised and humiliated.<br/>So she takes him in. And she lets him stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place for the Holidays

“I’ll be fine, Mum, please.” Sarah heavily sighed for the fourth time that late afternoon. She was on her way to her flat on Watling Street, dragging around her shopping trolley that was stocked with ingredients and other things needed for the holidays and beyond. Londoners walked on by to conclude whatever business they had for today, while some had the nerve to shove an elbow or shoulder into each other as they raced against time.

“Your Da has been looking forward to this since...I don’t know...a very long time, dear!” Sarah could practically imagine her Mother pacing around in the small kitchen while the cats were watching from their boxes.

“Well, I still have to manage the bakery, even at this busy season! We can’t blame those who can’t make a decent cake or pastry for Christmas!” She tried to explain.

There was a quick pause on the other line. “All right, but you have to make up for this. Oh, your Da even made that roast goose you’ve always liked.”

“Please, don’t trip me into guilt, Mum. I’ll come home this January, okay? I’ll bring lots of presents for you and Da.”

“I know you will, dear. Just don’t overwork yourself like last time! We love you, Sarah.”

“Love you too; I have to go now.”

Once the call had ended well on both sides, Sarah tucked her phone back into her bag and arrived at the Georgian-like building. For two years, she had been living on her own, having chosen an eleven-month course in Patisserie and Baking a week after she graduated secondary school. While some of her friends were still trying to study for finals, she was already handling her own business, and it was all thanks to her parents.

If it weren’t for their patience and understanding, she wouldn’t even be here right now. Sarah knew that she had to compensate for her absence again. This was the downside of every young entrepreneur: experienced competitors. If she couldn’t keep herself up to date with the demands of the people, then she should have no right to open a store where others who could do the same for a cheaper price. No, she had to rise to the top. This was her dream come true after all.

The coziness of the little penthouse melted away the coldness of the December weather. And just as she began to take off her coat and scarf, Sarah heard her phone rang again. She prayed that it wasn’t her father this time, angry and annoyed that his wee lass wasn’t coming home to roast goose and eggnog waffles this year. To her surprise, a familiar name flashed on the screen, and she quickly answered it before the ringing ended.

“Arno, is everything alright?” Sarah asked. Her coat stopped at her elbows just in case she needed to head out into the cold once more.

“Ehh, just a little bit.” Arno replied. There was an obvious sound of tinkering glass in the background, accompanied by booming voices and the infamous cry of ‘Another round of rum, ale, and beer, lass!’

Sarah gradually shrugged her coat back onto her shoulders; her face forming into its impassive feature. “Are you at New Providence with Edward and Connor?”

“I...yes, I am.” Arno confessed. “But I swear I’m not drinking anything! The real problem is something else entirely.”

“What do you mean?” She listened as Arno explained the situation to her. She couldn’t help but gasp a little in shock. “I’m on my way, just keep him company until I get there.”

“And hurry, please. I think Edward is going to sing a sea shanty any minute now!”

Sarah took the Underground from St. Paul’s to Holborn, and practically dashed through the crowd that occupied the sidewalks of Picadilly Circus. She quickly made a turn down a narrow lane, and entered a tavern that was easy to overlook by the more inexperienced pub-goers in London. As always, the first thing that assaulted her senses was the smell of fresh (and possibly smuggled) Cuban cigars. She jostled her way into the dark drinkery, and found the boys seated in their favorite booth in the farthest corner. By the looks of it, Edward has now abandoned his shirt, and was in the middle of an intense arm wrestle with Connor, who looked bored out of his mind.

“Hey, there’s our little princess!” Edward waved his available arm at her.

Sarah stifled a groan at the sight of him. “Edward, put your shirt back on. We’re not in your house boat.”

“Really? I could’ve sworn everything we was swayin’ back and forth.” And to emphasize his intoxication, he fell out of his seat and sprawled onto the floor. “I’m fine! The Thames is nothing compared to the Atlantic!”

“I’ll take care of this. You should attend to Arno and Jacob.” Connor said and effortlessly picked up the drunk blonde from the floor. He then dumped a blabbering Edward onto an empty booth, where he continued to swim in the faux leather couch. Sarah peered into the compartment and found Jacob pressing an ice pack to his bruised face while Arno was trying to console him. She cleared her throat, and the two quickly looked up.

“Shit.” Jacob hissed and turned away from her.

“I’ll take it from here, Arno.” Sarah said, smiling sadly. The Frenchman smiled back and slid out of his seat to join Connor and Edward.

The two remained quiet for a minute or two. A waitress had come by to ask Sarah if she wanted anything, and the young woman simply ordered a ginger ale and fresh chips. Jacob continued to avoid her gaze; his face was red either from the weather or the effect of the beer he had recently. Another minute passed between them. From across the room, Edward was howling about a sea voyage he had never been on.

“Jacob,” Sarah began. “How did you wind up here in London?”

“I got on a train, that’s all.” Jacob replied, still refusing to look at her.

“And did that train happen to give you those injuries?” she continued. “Because I’m very sure there’s supposed to be more.”

“Sarah.” He finally looked at her straight in the eye. His right cheek was swollen while there was a cut on his lip. There was a bit of dried blood under his left nostril, and a black eye was the most prominent of them all.

“Jacob, you’re on your Third Year now. Why couldn’t you have waited until you left the university?” Sarah leaned forward, hands lightly touching the bruises.

“I don’t know. I just couldn’t...I wanted to leave.” Jacob stated.

“Well, it took you almost three years to realize that.” They both huffed at the same time. The waitress returned with the cold ginger ale and the basket of chips. Sarah thanked her and grabbed the glass so she could press it against Jacob’s cheek.

“He was really mad.” Jacob muttered in a defeated tone.

“All Fathers get mad, Jake. You just have to get around it someday.” Sarah reasoned and took a sip of her drink.

“I wish I had your Dad. He seems nice. A little strict, but awesome, nonetheless.”

“On certain days.” She smiled fondly at the mention of her father. “Do you know where you’re going to stay for the holidays?” She had to ask. By now, the hotels had raised their prices for Christmas, and the hostels were even more expensive.

“I’ve tried calling Evie, but then I remembered she’s in India with Henry.”

“You can stay at my place.” Sarah said automatically. “Arno’s heading back to France and won’t be coming back until January.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Jacob looked at her with mild amusement.

“If it means having company over for Christmas Eve, then yes.” She observed the way his mouth ticked in that boyish grin of his. Jacob licked his lips as he weighed her offer.

“All right,” he finally accepted. “I’ll come with you. Just as long as you don’t steal my kidneys while I sleep.”

“Jacob, please.” Sarah waved his worries away. “I sell livers, not kidneys.”

At that moment, Edward had crawled back to their table and took their basket of chips. The pair waved farewell to the rest, promising to call or text them over the winter break. Sarah linked her arm around Jacob’s as they made the trip back to the City of London. Thankfully, the vegetables in the shopping trolley were still fresh when they returned. Jacob looked around the penthouse with a bit of awe, until his gaze landed on the pictures hanging on the wall in the reception room. All of them showed Sarah during her days at Le Cordon Bleu up until the very moment where she opened her little pastry shop.

“Well, the pantry is stocked for the season, so we’ll be able to survive the entire winter.” Sarah was now dressed in a cream-colored sweater and a pair of heart-printed leggings.

“How do you do it, Sarah?” Jacob asked. The young woman came up to stand next to him and view the pictures together.

“With a steadfast heart and an impossible dream.” Sarah told him with a smile. “And I know you can do the same, Jacob. You just need to find out what it is you’re born to do.”

“It’s definitely not Accountancy or History.” Jacob chuckled.

“Right, I’m going to make some peppermint mocha drinks, do you want some?”

“Sure.”

Sarah went to her kitchen and prepared the milk, unsweetened chocolate, and mint syrup. As she plugged in her espresso machine, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. With Jacob this close, she reveled in the musk he usually gave off, and leaned back to rest against his wide chest. He rested his chin on the crook of her neck, and nuzzled the sensitive skin there.

“I should have followed you here when I had the chance.” Jacob whispered lowly.

“That doesn’t matter anymore. You’re finally here, Jake.” Sarah pressed her cheek along his jawline, and she heard him chuckle deep in his throat. Jacob continued to cage her in his affectionate hold, even when she was heating the milk and chocolate.

The scent of mint and mocha permeated the entire penthouse, and the two finally moved up to the terrace, where a glum yet welcomed raincloud had covered the skies of London. They watched the rain hitting the glass roof as they savored their hot drinks and recalling the times back in primary school. They huddled close together, their glasses clinked against each other at the slightest movement.

Jacob let out a relieved sigh. “Well, at least now I’ve got a place for the holidays.”

“And you can stay here for as long as you like.” 

“Really? Then you wouldn’t mind if I start a gang while I’m here?”

“Don’t push your luck, Jacob.”

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in one of the tags, this was meant to be an experiment for an even bigger storyline. I just wanted to know if you guys will like it. Of course, it's going to go way past the holidays, and it'll somehow tackle the Slice of Life genre.
> 
> Yes, it's a Modern!AU featuring the BroHood (possibly from Altaïr all the way up to Jacob Frye) and the only hints I can give to you is this: Sarah+Jacob+Arno+One Penthouse = ???
> 
> And this: Edward+Connor+Houseboat on the Thames = Drunk Sea Shanties
> 
> To some of you who don't know, Sarah Callum is my OFC in The Dove and The Rook, you can check it out in my works if you want to~!
> 
> So I hope all of you look forward to the New Year, because I'm (slightly) prepared for it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone out there!


End file.
